


Meanwhile...

by Thoughts Like A Minefield (Incog_Ninja)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Thoughts%20Like%20A%20Minefield
Summary: PROMPT: I don't even remember your rules, but, listen: Sam and Jody hooked up while Dean was banging the porn star.





	Meanwhile...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stunudo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stunudo/gifts).



“You know, that little shit brother of yours’s got some balls runnin’ off to get some in the middle of a case like this,” Jody says, as she flips pages. “Not to mention, she’s the damn teacher of the celibacy class?” She shakes her head. “Some balls, that kid.”

“Yeah, well,” Sam mutters. “Dean has a hard time taking control back from little Dean. It is what it is.” He shrugs.

Jody arches a brow over the book she’s perusing before letting it drop open, spine flat against the laminated wood of hotel room table. “Why should he be the only one to get a break?” she asks, watching Sam, keenly aware of the ever-present languor between them, the warmth of knowing each other well, the ease of navigating each other’s spaces.

Sam doesn’t answer, but he drags his attention away from the book after she’s been staring at him for longer than is typical. He holds her gaze as they both grin wide.

~~~~~~~

“ _Ohh_ , yeah,” Jody groans as she sinks down over him, nice and slow like they’ve got all the time in the world. “You’re a big boy, Sam Winchester, and I mean everywhere.”

Sam grins, sliding his hands up her thighs as she straddles his hips and settles over him. “Looks like you can take it,” he replies with a smirk, enveloping her hips with his hands, gripping her tight to move her.

“Hmm,” she hums as she swivels her hips. “You gonna take charge, then?” She arches a brow in challenge, and Sam smirks splits into a blinding grin.

He effortlessly flips them, putting Jody on her back and her knees over his shoulders. “You gonna tell me what you want, or should I just shoot in the dark?” He slides his hands upward to pin her wrists to the bed, pushing further inside her, pushing her knees open wider and harder over his shoulders.

“Shoot,” Jody says with a broad grin.

Sam dips to kiss her lips and starts to move, slow, full slides - all the way out and all the way in. Then he grinds and Jody groans into his mouth.

He pulls back but only long enough to say, “there it is” before diving back in to take her lips, slide his tongue with hers.

He’s pumping and grinding, the combo is perfection. Jody feels full and pressed at the same time. “This is really good,” she says, breathing into his neck as she starts to fill with liquid heat, starts to tingle.

“Shit, yeah, it is,” Sam says, kissing her again. “You’re gonna come, aren’t you? Right now.”

He pushes up to look her in the eye, and for that blissful moment, when her core splits and that molten lava begins to spill over the edge, Jody sees a side of Sam she’s never seen before. That side makes her come hard and long, so long she’s in tears and laughing.

And, god, she cannot wait to see that side of him again.


End file.
